


Composition Porn

by LadyDrace



Series: Not!Fic [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Not!Fic, POV Stiles, Photography, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: This is a not!fic from tumblr, about Derek taking his photography hobby into the bedroom.





	Composition Porn

**Author's Note:**

> This is Not!Fic, absolutely pulled right outta my ass and definitely not betaed. But I still wanna keep all my writing in one place, so here it is.
> 
> [Originally posted here in response to some wonderful filthy pictures.](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/142589460586/thesmilingfray-bottom-for-me-these-pics) (Very NSFW link.)

[These pics](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/142589460586/thesmilingfray-bottom-for-me-these-pics) make me think Sterek. (Because almost everything does.)

I had the thought that maybe Derek is not really kinky in any sense. Like, he’ll indulge Stiles in almost anything, and will happily join in the fun for Stiles’ sake on a fairly regular basis, but for his own sake, a good vanilla fuck is really all he needs. But then maybe he gets into photograhy as a hobby, just as a general thing, taking pictures of puppies or flowers or, you know,  _aesthetics_.

And then of course Stiles has to go and make a filthy suggestion to bring it into the bedroom, and ohhhh okay yes, Derek could be a fan.  
  
But he can’t just take a filthy, shaky phone cam pic of Stiles’ lubed hole stuffed full of dick like any ol horndog, nooo, it has to be all composition and lighting and goddamn technical things, and for fuck’s sake, Derek, we’re trying to get off, here!

So, okay, for Stiles the whole thing is pretty damn boring, and he regrets all the life choices that brought them to this, because his boner wilts the longer Derek fiddles with settings and moves them around to catch the light, but somehow Derek’s dick never really goes down. Stiles blames werewolf stamina, ugh, fuckers. Stiles just reaches a point where it’s just -sigh- okay, look, do your thing, I’m gonna put on my hoodie now, cause it’s cold as balls in here, and it’s not like we’re moving much to heat up anymore. And I might as well do my studying while you finish up back there, k? k.   

So he’ll literally just be hanging there, wondering if this is how omegas feel in all those knotting fics, while Derek is doing his thing. And Stiles only complains a little bit, because he DID ask Derek, repeatedly, on a regular basis, if there was anything kinky HE’D like to try, and if this turns out to be the answer, then Stiles can deal, he’s an accepting boyfriend.

But the thing is, Derek really does get off on it. The more perfect he gets the shot, the more he really captures the beauty of Stiles’ back, his gorgeous ass, even his slightly disgruntled face? The harder he gets, and by the time he’s finally happy with the shot, and manages to fire off a few frames, catching it just right? That’s when he tosses the camera aside and fucks Stiles through the goddamn floor, and OKAY, Stiles is back in the game, totally approving of this, 100%.  
  
At least right up until the next time he spends 20 mins on hold while his boner deflates. Oh well. He can learn to live with it. Derek went along with the Han Solo roleplay, Stiles can deal with this.

End.


End file.
